


The Prettiest Star

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, Slash, not exactly lovers but
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma noite de insônia após um dia confuso, pensamentos desordenados e Q se materializando em sua cama - novamente. Uma combinação decididamente perigosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prettiest Star

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa diretamente após o último episódio da sétima temporada. Diretamente, mesmo dia. Noite.
> 
> Escrevi essa fanfic ao som de "One Way or Another" da Blondie, "The Dangling Conversation" do Simon & Garfunkel e Cannonball do Damien Rice. Se vocês quiserem ouví-las enquanto leem a fic, recomendo. 
> 
> O título, 'The Prettiest Star', também vem de uma música, do David Bowie. Linda, por sinal. <3
> 
> Peço desculpas caso eu tenha deixado algum dos personagens um tanto OOC. Eles são personagens difíceis de se incorporar. Também peço desculpas se eu contrariar alguma informação no canon do Q ou do Q Continuum; eu ainda não assisti Voyager.  
> Se houver erros de digitação e/ou de gramática, também peço desculpas, estou sem beta reader.

Jean-Luc estava sentindo-se inquieto.

Seu turno na nave já havia acabado há algumas horas (assim como o jogo de poker que ele tivera com sua tripulação da ponte, para surpresa de todos) e agora ele encontrava-se em sua cama, incapaz de dormir.

Ele já havia tentando ler, mas sua mente não conseguia se concentrar na leitura do livro; ele já havia feito para si mesmo duas diferentes variedades de chá para tentar, em vão, deixá-lo sonolento; ele já havia lido e assinado todo e qualquer relatório que precisasse fazer, e já havia chamado Data através do comunicador para perguntar se tudo estava bem na nave por duas vezes, atraindo a inquietação do andróide na segunda vez em que se falaram ( _“Todos os sistemas estão operando normalmente, senhor, e não há nenhum problema encontrado. Capitão, o senhor deveria tentar descansar, está tudo sob controle na ponte”_ ), mas nada que fizesse parecia deixá-lo com sono.

Suspirando, Jean-Luc virou-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável; ele precisava dormir ao menos um pouco, de preferência um sono pesado, sem sonhos com os rostos de Eline e Meribor, ou pesadelos com Locutus e Borgs, embora soubesse que isso seria difícil; fazia alguns anos que Jean-Luc não tinha um sono completamente pleno e agradável.

Ele sabia que se ele chamasse Beverly ela lhe daria, após alguma resistência, um sedativo para ajudá-lo a dormir, mas ele não queria ter que realmente fazer isso. Ele não queria admitir nem para si mesmo, mas Jean-Luc não estava exatamente ansioso para ficar sozinho com Beverly, não após o futuro que vislumbrara naquele mesmo dia.

Jean-Luc virou-se novamente na cama, imagens de seu dia se passando em sua cabeça. Viver três linhas temporais simultaneamente era cansativo, mas por que então ele não conseguia dormir?

“Computador, aumente a temperatura do quarto em dois degraus” disse Jean-Luc, subitamente sentindo frio. Sim, viver três linhas temporais ao mesmo tempo era um processo cansativo, mas ainda mais do que o cansaço, o que permanecera em sua mente era a curiosidade por toda aquela situação.

Jean-Luc era um homem inteligente; ele compreendera muito bem as palavras de Q no tribunal, antes dele mandá-lo de volta a Enterprise.  Ele compreendera o que sua mente vislumbrara naquele pequeno momento e a razão pela qual o Q Continuum realizara aquele teste, mas ainda restavam muitas dúvidas.

A realidade de algum dos outros trazia alguma dessas novas lembranças durante o Encontro em Farpoint? Jean-Luc perguntara isso a Deanna, Data e Worf, e também para um confuso Chefe O’Brien através de um canal de comunicação espacial até Deep Space Nine, mas a resposta de todos fora negativa. E quanto ao futuro? Havia algo de verdadeiro em tudo aquilo? Ele realmente ficaria doente? Data se tornaria um professor? Ele e Beverly se casariam, para depois se divorciarem? E o mais importante, _por que_ ele? Por que ele fora a peça chave de tudo? Por que tivera que ser ele o objeto a ser testado? Por que Q o escolhera, e apenas a ele?

Data havia respondido a essa pergunta mais cedo em um das linhas temporais, é claro. Mas Jean-Luc encontrava certa relutância em aceitar que Q o pusera diante daquela situação apenas porque ele era como um dono apreciando as acrobacias de seu animal de estimação favorito. Não parecia isso para Jean-Luc. Parecia algo mais. Algo... diferente.

 _Quando é que você entendeu como funciona a cabeça daquele ser?-_ pensou Jean-Luc, se auto-repreendendo por suas divagações. Racionalmente, ele sabia que era tolice pensar em tais questões, pois o destino se frustra a cada nova decisão tomada e ele nunca conseguiria entender a cabeça de Q, mas ele estava tendo problemas em fazer sua mente entender aquilo. Mas ele precisava tentar; era tarde, e ele precisava dormir.

Virando-se outra vez na cama, Jean-Luc fechou os olhos e tentou limpar sua mente de todo e qualquer pensamento. Quando já estava começando a sentir o sono chegar, uma conhecida voz o chamou novamente para a realidade:

“Com problemas para dormir, mon capitane?”

Assustado, Jean-Luc abriu os olhos e virou-se para o lado, e mesmo na escuridão ele pode reconhecer Q, com seu _uniforme_ da Frota Estelar, perfeitamente instalado embaixo das cobertas.

Dezenas de pensamentos diferentes se passaram por sua cabeça em poucos segundos, assim como diferentes coisas para dizer a Q. Seus maiores instintos lhe diziam para tentar mandá-lo embora ou avisar à ponte de que Q estava na nave, mas para sua surpresa, o que saiu de sua boca foi um pouco diferente:

“Q, você precisa perder esse hábito de se enfiar na minha cama quando eu não estou olhando.”

O primeiro pensamento de Jean-Luc fora “ _de onde diabos isso veio”,_ e Q também pareceu notar sua surpresa, pois ele levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:

“Eu deveria me enfiar na sua cama quando você está olhando, Jean-Luc? Devo admitir que você não parece tão adverso a ideia quanto eu esperava.”

“O que eu quis dizer é que você deveria parar de se enfiar na minha cama!” – Indignação mostrou-se no rosto de Jean-Luc, mas seu tom não soara convincente nem para si mesmo. Q sorriu debochadamente, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Após alguns minutos, o silêncio começou a ficar inconfortável para Jean-Luc; ele não estava acostumado a ter Q por perto em silêncio por tanto tempo.

“Q, eu vou assumir que você não veio até a Enterprise apenas pelo prazer da minha companhia, então o que você quer?”

“Não seja rude, mon capitane” – disse Q, encarando o teto escuro – “E se eu vim apenas pela sua agradável presença? Você é, afinal, uma deliciosa companhia, Jean-Luc.”

Jean-Luc deu-se conta, subitamente, de que ele ainda estava no escuro com Q, o que tornava essa conversação estranhamente íntima.

“Computador, luzes” – Q piscou algumas vezes diante na súbita claridade, mais para um efeito dramático do que por real surpresa, Jean-Luc pensou – “Eu acho isso difícil de aceitar, Q.”

“Esse é um dos seus problemas, Jean-Luc. Você é um homem muito desconfiado” – suspirou Q dramaticamente - “Mas receio que essa é a única resposta que eu possa te dar. Não há julgamentos da humanidade ou cataclismas universais ocorrendo nesse momento.”

“Então você parou apenas para uma conversa?” – disse Jean-Luc, incredulidade em sua voz.

“Oh, por favor, mon capitane, é tão difícil de acreditar nisso?” – disse Q, desviando os olhos do teto e fixando-os nos de Jean-Luc – “Sim, estou aqui para uma pequena conversa. Seres onipotentes também ficam entediados. Vamos conversar sobre suas impressões de nosso encontro anterior, um de seus insuportáveis livros favoritos, qualquer coisa.” – Q finalizou, voltando a encarar o teto.

Jean-Luc pensou por alguns momentos, até decidir por perguntar o que estava em sua mente, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta:

“Esse teste de hoje... o que você, eu, _nós_ fizemos fez com que a linha temporal fosse restaurada, certo?” – Q assentiu com a cabeça – “Existia alguma verdade nessa linha temporal do futuro? Se sim, ela também foi restaurada, ou foi alterada?”

“Você quer que eu te conte o seu futuro? Isso não seria antiético, Jean-Luc?”

“Não foi isso que eu perguntei.” – Jean-Luc disse, sua voz estranhamente calma.

Q demorou alguns minutos para responder, seus olhos nunca deixando o teto, até que ele lentamente se virou na cama e apoiou uma das mãos no queixo, encarando Jean-Luc:

“A resposta resumida para a sua pergunta seria que sim, há alguma verdade naquele futuro e que sim, o futuro foi alterado. Mas obviamente, a questão é mais complexa do que isso.”

“Eu estou com insônia. Você pode me dar à explicação complexa.”

Q sorriu brevemente antes de voltar a falar:

“Certo. Jean-Luc, o problema com vocês humanóides é a maneira que vocês vêem a vida e o tempo. São questões complexas para vocês, mas vocês realmente não conseguem enxergar. Vocês vêem o tempo de uma forma completamente linear, onde alterações parecem ser impossíveis ou erradas. O tempo pode ser algo maleável e em constante mudança, Jean-Luc. É claro que eu entendo que é difícil para suas cabecinhas tolas entenderem a complexidade do universo – vocês são pouco mais do que crianças.”

Jean-Luc abriu a boca para dar uma retórica irritada, mas Q colocou uma mão no ar:

“Você só está provando meu ponto, mon capitane. Não seja decepcionante, e apenas me ouça. No momento que eu falei com você, eu alterei uma possibilidade do futuro. No momento em que você falou com a sua tripulação, o mesmo aconteceu. De certa forma, o seu próprio passado foi alterado, porque agora você tem novas lembranças dele.

Mas o ponto, Jean-Luc, é que o tempo - o futuro e o passado que vocês humanos tanto contemplam não está escrito em um livro. Não é imutável ou destinado. Há, nesse e em outros universos paralelos, algumas constantes universais, como pessoas destinadas a se conhecerem independente das circunstâncias, mas não há um destino escrito onde você se tornará um velho homem doente e aquele seu adorável andróide se tornará um professor. Pelo que você sabe, todos vocês poderão explodir amanhã junto a essa sua bela nave.”

“Obrigado pela esperançosa alternativa” – disse Jean-Luc sarcasticamente – “Mas você não precisava me explicar sobre a não-existência de um destino completamente predestinado. Sempre acreditei que o destino é feito por você mesmo.”

“Fazia parte da explicação completa” – Q deu de ombros – “Mas uma mente aberta é realmente a chave para o conhecimento que você tanto aprecia, mon capitane."

Q voltou a virar-se de costas na cama e ficou em silêncio, fazendo Jean-Luc se sentir novamente inconfortável. Ele não se lembrava de ter tido um dia uma conversa tão longa e civilizada com Q sem perder a paciência, e ele também nunca tinha visto Q voluntariar informação tão facilmente; ele não sabia como se sentir agora.

Jean-Luc permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns momentos, até expressar a outra dúvida que perturbara sua mente no começo daquela noite:

“Por que eu, Q?”

“Desculpe?” – disse Q, olhando novamente para Jean-Luc e franzindo a testa, parecendo confuso com a pergunta.

“Por que eu? Por que você sempre me escolhe como objeto para suas brincadeiras ou _ensinamentos_?

Q o encarou por um longo e enervante tempo, em completo silêncio, quando subitamente, sua expressão quebrou em um sorriso incrédulo e debochado.

“Realmente, às vezes eu esqueço quão obtusos humanos podem ser...”

Com muito esforço, Jean-Luc se refreou de revirar os olhos:

“Seu ponto sendo?”

Q ficou novamente sério e sentou-se na cama, ficando mais próximo a Jean-Luc no processo.

“Meu ponto é que vocês não conseguem perceber o que é óbvio e está bem à frente de vocês” – respondeu Q – “Mas acredito que não seja uma exclusividade humana. Vulcanos podem ser bem teimosos, e Cardassianos, então...”

“Q.”

Q revirou os olhos, jogando as mãos para o alto:

“Certo! Você quer saber por que eu sempre escolho você, Jean-Luc? Porque você é _diferente_.”

“Perdão?” – disse Jean-Luc, sentando-se na cama também, seu braço tocando o de Q.

“Você me intriga, Jean-Luc” – disse Q, seus olhos fixando-se nos de Jean-Luc novamente – “Você sabe o que eu sou. Você sabe os poderes que eu tenho e o que eu posso fazer, e ainda assim você me desafia – de formas patéticas, mas eu tento entender as suas limitações. Você sabe o que eu sou e você não tem medo de mim, e você tampouco me odeia - e sim, eu sei que você se irrita comigo frequentemente, mas você realmente _não_ me odeia.”

Jean-Luc ficou sem palavras por alguns momentos; seja qual fosse a resposta que estava esperando, não era essa.

“Q, o que você está dizendo?” – não era típico de Jean-Luc fazer tantas perguntas em uma conversação como essa, mas ele não podia evitá-las, especialmente com seu cérebro tão afetado por cansaço e sono, e especialmente por essa estranha conversação ser com Q.

“Mon capitane, eu pensei que você era um homem inteligente!” – disse Q, irritado – “Certo. Jean-Luc, eu sou um Q. Eu vi e vivi situações e conheço formas de vida que você não conseguiria jamais sequer _imaginar_. Eu conheço e conheci milhares de vidas, mas nenhuma das vidas que conheci é como você. Quando eu lhe disse que você é o mais próximo que eu tenho de um amigo em todo universo, eu quis dizê-lo em um sentido literal.”

Novamente, Jean-Lucencontrou-se sem palavras. Era difícil encontrá-las após ouvir tudo o que Q lhe dissera, porque além dele nunca esperar ouvir isso de Q, tais palavras mexeram com suas próprias emoções e impressões sobre a entidade deitada a seu lado. Por mais que detestasse admitir para si mesmo, já fazia muito tempo desde que vira Q como seu real inimigo.

“É por isso que eu sempre me volto a você, Jean-Luc. Porque mesmo sendo onipotente e podendo fazer praticamente tudo o que eu quero, eu sinto falta de alguém como você em minha vida.”

“Isso não é realmente o que eu estava esperando, Q, mas acho que devo lhe agradecer depois de todas essas palavras.” – Jean-Luc finalmente conseguiu dizer.

“Você deve. Eu poderia ter economizado o discurso e ter dito que eu te procuro porque é _divertido_. Longos sermões é a _sua_ mania, não a minha.” – disse Q, mais uma vez se deitando e encarando o teto e Jean-Luc fez o mesmo, esperando Q dizer alguma coisa. Quando ficou claro que ele não o faria, Jean-Luc manifestou-se:

“Q, já que você disse que não há nada urgente, eu realmente preciso dormir.”

“Durma, então.” – veio a resposta quase imediata de Q.

“Eu não conseguiria dormir com você aqui.” – disse Jean-Luc.

“Por que não? Eu posso ficar quieto, e eu não iria te ferir em seu sono. Você pode relaxar Jean-Luc.”

“Q, não é isso” – disse Jean-Luc, irritado e se sentando na cama – “É apenas porque a sua mera presença...”

“O que tem a minha presença, mon capitane?” – disse Q, sentando-se e imitando a posição de Jean-Luc, e pela terceira vez naquela noite, ele encontrou-se completamente sem palavras.

Ele não queria Q em sua cama por motivos óbvios de privacidade, mas a pergunta de Q sobre sua presença lhe deixara sem argumentos. Realmente, _o que_ tinha a presença de Q, além de intrigante e até inebriante?

Jean-Luc não gostava de se sentir assim. Ele era um homem maduro, um diplomata da Frota Estelar em boa parte das suas missões; ficar sem palavras em situações inesperadas não era exatamente comum para ele.

Mas era mais do que isso; havia algo em Q que sempre lhe provocava os mais estranhos instintos, desde exagerada irritação até sua súbita falta de pensamentos coerentes. Havia algo em Q que sempre lhe intrigava, e de certo modo, o atraía.

“Bem, bem, não estamos muito conversadores hoje, estamos?” – zombou Q, quando Jean-Luc nada disse.

“O que você quer que eu diga?” – disse Jean-Luc, um pouco de sua irritação escapando em seu tom.

“Eu não sei, Jean-Luc. Alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Você me diz.” – disse Q, seu tom debochado, mas sua expressão séria.

“Você certamente disse muita coisa hoje à noite. Você me disse mais coisas hoje do que fez em sete anos, sem me deixar em uma situação terrivelmente embaraçosa, irritante ou perigosa. Mas isso faz com que meu entendimento do que você é aumentar? E eu nem sei qual é meu entendimento sobre quem é você pra mim e...”

“Qual é a diferença para você?” – interrompeu-o Q.

“Perdão?” – disse Jean-Luc, sem entender a pergunta.

“Qual é a diferença entre o entendimento que você já tem sobre o que eu sou como um Q, e o entendimento sobre o que eu sou para você como indivíduo?”

Jean-Luc pensou por alguns momentos na pergunta, seus dedos correndo pelo tecido macio de seu lençol.

“Você me disse mais de uma vez que eu não poderia jamais compreender o que ser um Q significa, e acho que eu concordo com você nisso. Eu _não_ sei o que é ser um Q, e duvido que algum dia eu descubra. Mas da maneira que eu vejo, humana e limitada, vocês são seres com poderes quase ilimitados e experiência de milhares de anos. Acho que isso em parte explica a arrogância de vocês; deve ser difícil ser humilde quando se tem tanto poder e conhecimento.

Mas você, Q... apesar de você ser o meu maior contato com o Q Continuum, você sempre me pareceu um tanto deslocado de seu povo.”

Jean-Luc surpreendeu-se com suas próprias palavras; ele realmente nunca tinha colocado muito pensamento nas ações de Q ou no modo como ele o via, mas assim que disse tais palavras, notou que elas eram verdadeiras.

“O quê?” – foi a resposta genuinamente ofendida de Q.

“O julgamento da humanidade pode ter sido uma iniciativa do Continuum, mas eu duvido que os nossos encontros posteriores foram. Eu não acredito que o Continuum era a favor de você dar os poderes de um Q ao Riker. Eu tenho certeza que o Continuum não pediu para você nos apresentar aos Borg. De fato, você parece tão afastado que já teve até seus poderes retirados.”

“Um erro que o Continuum tratou de remediar rapidamente” – resmungou Q .

“Eu duvido que tampouco tenha sido ideia do Continuum você nos colocar em uma aventura do Robin Hood.” – disse Jean-Luc encarando-o acusadoramente ao se lembrar de tal aventura.

“Eu estive aqui atrás de Amanda por ordem do Continuum!” – Q tentou se defender.

“Bem, isso é verdade. Mas não acho que foi um pedido do Continuum você me dar à oportunidade de retornar ao meu passado e reparar ou não meus erros. E o teste de hoje pode ter sido uma iniciativa do Continuum, mas não é difícil imaginar de quem foi a ideia.”

“Qual é seu ponto, Jean-Luc?” – disse Q, parecendo impaciente.

“Meu ponto é que você é o único Q que eu tenho conhecimento que prefere atormentar povos ou passear pelas galáxias irritando e observando humanos ao invés de ficar junto ao Continuum. Q, se eu não soubesse melhor – na verdade eu _não_ sei melhor, mas eu suponho - eu diria que você é um excluído entre seu povo.”

Por um instante, Jean-Luc surpreendeu-se com a expressão de Q. Havia ali uma incerteza, uma vulnerabilidade que ele só vira uma vez antes; quando ele dissera a Q que ele não confiava nele. Mas em um segundo tal expressão se fora, e Q reassumira seu ar de deboche.

“Bem, bem, mon capitane, você certamente é observador, embora sua humana presunção nunca falha em me divertir. Embora meus termos com o Continuum nem sempre sejam ideais, e mais frequentemente do que não eles... discordem das minhas idéias, eu dificilmente me chamaria de um ‘ _excluído_ ’.”

“Você pediu a minha opinião” – disse Jean-Luc, calmamente – “E como você mesmo faz questão de frisar, eu tenho uma visão limitada do assunto. Isso é o que a minha _limitada e presunçosa visão humana_ enxerga em você.”

“E isso é tudo?” – Q perguntou, e Jean-Luc suspirou, sentindo-se novamente irritado.

“Tudo o quê?”

“Sua visão sobre mim, mon capitane. Eu sou um ser onipotente levemente excluído de seu povo que gosta de irritar outras raças? Francamente, sim. Mas isso é tudo o que sua _visão limitada_ vê sobre mim?”

“Sinceramente, sim. Ao menos no começo” – ponderou Jean-Luc – “Eu via você como uma peste, um ser que fazia questão de esfregar na cara de todos quão poderoso você é e como pode fazer qualquer um se submeter a você. E eu ainda acho que você é isso, mas acho que você tem mais dentro de si do que apenas isso. Você continua nos visitando e me irritando, mas você às vezes mostra ser mais do que isso. Você é quase como...” – Jean-Luc perdeu-se em palavras. Como o quê?

“Como o quê?” – disse Q, refletindo seus próprios pensamentos.

“Quase como um amigo.” – disse Jean-Luc, mas as palavras soaram estranhas em sua boca – “Você me irritou profundamente no começo e acho que sempre vai me irritar com seu jeito arrogante, mas com o tempo eu vim a me acostumar com a sua presença. Você desafia meus limites, você é amoral, mas ao mesmo tempo você é intrigante e inteligente. Você é quase como Vash foi para mim e...”

 Subitamente Jean-Luc parou de falar, surpreso consigo mesmo. Vash não era sua _amiga_. Vash fora um interesse amoroso, que apesar de ter encontrado apenas duas vezes, soube como mexer com as emoções de Jean-Luc. Por que ele comparara Q a ela?

Q encarou-o com as sobrancelhas levantadas:

“Vash? Sério, Jean-Luc?”

_Eu poderia fazer essa pergunta a mim mesmo. Por que Vash?_

“Bem” – Jean-Luc tentou se explicar – “Vocês dois tem morais questionáveis e meios questionáveis de conseguir aquilo que querem. Vocês dois são arrogantes, teimosos, porém persistentes e inteligentes, e eu...”

_E eu me sinto atraído por vocês dois._

Jean-Luc tentou silenciar a voz em sua cabeça, mas ele estava irritado, com sono e cansado, então ele poderia se dar ao luxo de ser sincero, ao menos dentro de sua própria cabeça.

Como seu cérebro privado de sono revelou a si mesmo e possivelmente a Q, ele sentia-se, de alguma forma, atraído pela entidade. Ele sentiu imediatamente uma onda de raiva por si mesmo; Q ameaçara a sua vida e a da sua tripulação mais de uma vez. Quando foi que ele deixou de desprezá-lo para começar a achá-lo atraente, em mais de um único tipo de atração?

Sim, mas de um tipo de atração. Já que estava sendo tão franco consigo mesmo, Jean-Luc pensou que podia confessar isso também. Sim, o conhecimento e a inteligência, e mesmo a sabedoria que sabia existir por trás das trapaças e piadas de Q o atraíam, mas não era apenas uma atração intelectual. Mesmo que normalmente Jean-Luc se voltasse para companhias femininas, ele admitia para si mesmo que a forma humana que Q escolhia pra aparecer era a de um homem bonito.

Mas era mais do que isso. Jean-Luc _gostava_ de Q. De uma maneira não convencional, e na maior parte das ocasiões ele iria escolher não ter a entidade por perto, mas havia aspectos em Q que Jean-Luc decididamente gostava, e por mais que detestasse admitir, a fascinação que Q tinha por ele lhe irritava e lhe agradava em proporções iguais. Ele passou não apenas a tolerar as intromissões de Q em sua vida, mas esperá-las com esse mesmo misto de irritação e antecipação.

Era estranho e assustador perceber subitamente que ele tinha esses sentimentos por Q. _Não sentimentos_ , Jean-Luc corrigiu a si mesmo, _impressões_. Não era como se ele estivesse apaixonado por Q; longe disso. Mas seus medos proviam do conhecimento que, se ele deixasse que esses sentimentos se desenvolvessem, eles poderiam rapidamente chegar a esse patamar.

Jean-Luc foi arrancado de suas divagações quando Q colocou suas mãos em sua cabeça e o sacudiu levemente:

“Pare de me ignorar, Jean-Luc!”

“Me solte, Q!” – disse Jean-Luc, afastando-se e dando um olhar furioso a Q – “O que foi isso?”

“Um jeito de chamar sua atenção” – Q retornou seu olhar irritado – “Já era a quinta vez que eu lhe perguntara o resto da sua frase.”

“Qual frase?” – disse Jean-Luc, ainda confuso.

“ _’Vocês dois são arrogantes, teimosos, porém persistentes e inteligentes, e eu...’_ ” – Q repetiu suas palavras, imitando seu tom.

Jean-Luc abriu e fechou a boca e olhou várias vezes para Q, que parecia estar ficando novamente irritado. Com um suspiro, Jean-Luc resignou-se e disse:

“Eu acho que você sabe o que eu iria dizer.”

Q o encarou com uma expressão estranha, uma expressão que Jean-Luc nunca havia visto na entidade; surpresa, com uma mescla de curiosidade e até alegria. Pouco depois, suas feições virarem uma máscara de determinação, essa, já velha conhecida de Jean-Luc. Q, então, sem dar a Jean-Luc tempo de reagir, lançou um braço por sua cintura e o puxou para um beijo.

Eles estavam de joelhos na cama, um de frente para o outro. Fora um beijo estranho; em primeiro lugar, Q não era humano, e em segundo lugar, _porque ele estava beijando Q_. Seus lábios eram mais frios do que os de um humano seriam, assim como sua língua, inesperadamente tímida em suas carícias. Apesar da sensação de estranheza, algo dentro de Jean-Luc reagiu, e ele lançou um braço pela cintura de Q também, e retornou o beijo.

Quando o oxigênio começou a fazer falta para Jean-Luc, Q afastou-se. Abrindo os olhos que não percebera ter fechado, Jean-Luc viu que Q novamente parecia pensativo:

“Rituais amorosos humanos podem ser um pouco nojentos e inusitados, mas acredito que posso enxergar o apelo.”

Jean-Luc se viu incapaz de reprimir um sorriso, mas logo sua expressão tornou-se séria novamente:

“Q, isso não pode ser certo.”

E realmente não podia. Era uma ideia estúpida com dezenas de implicações negativas, e tinha tudo para dar errado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, era terrivelmente tentador. Jean-Luc não fora sempre um apaixonado pela aventura?

Q assumiu uma expressão igualmente séria, embora Jean-Luc pudesse ver traços de zombaria na face da entidade:

“Isso também pode não ser errado, Jean-Luc. Quem sabe? Apenas lembre-se do que eu disse a você; abra sua mente para novas possibilidades que você nunca imaginou antes.”

Antes que Jean-Luc pudesse responder, Q desaparecera em um flash de luz.

Jean-Luc ficou encarando o vazio por alguns segundos, completamente surpreso com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Ele tocou levemente em seus lábios e pode sentir um leve formigamento neles.

Ele ainda tentava processar tudo o que ocorrera. Como ele podia ter esses sentimentos confusos por Q e nunca ter percebido isso, e porque a realização não lhe deixara tão irritado quanto deveria? E por que ele deixara Q lhe beijar, e mais do que isso, porque gostara _tanto_?

Um bocejo interrompeu seus pensamentos, e Jean-Luc decidiu que era tarde demais para tão profundas divagações; ele lidaria com isso amanhã.

“Computador, apague as luzes.” – disse Jean-Luc, e pouco depois de encostar a cabeça no travesseiro ele adormecera, com um teimoso sorriso no lábio; ele sabia por alguma razão que nessa noite os sonhos e pesadelos não viriam para ele.


End file.
